


Up to No Good

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Dean decides to have a little fun, the reader decides to tag along, mischief follows.





	Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this was “I aim to misbehave” from Firefly. Keep your eyes peeled Firefly fans for other references too.

Up to No Good

“Dean, stop it!” You plead. “You’re gunna get us caught.” Dean knew you loved the adrenaline rush you got from the thought of getting caught doing something you shouldn’t be. And so did he.

A wicked mischievous smirk spreads across Dean’s face.

He grabs your hips and pulls you closer to him. “I’ve done too much running…no more of that.” His smile fades and his face grows fiercely serious. “I aim to misbehave.”

Crap. If he aims to misbehave it can only mean trouble ahead. I have tried to change his mind when he got like this before, it’s pointless. The stubborn jackass won’t budge on this, I’m sure of it. Well then, if that’s how he wants it, that’s how it will be.

“Okay, Cap. What’s the plan?” You say smiling back at him.

His jaw drops. “Are you serious? I didn’t expect you to agree with me.”

“If you plan to get into trouble, I know there’s no convincing you otherwise. So, I’m going to be right there with you.”

“Are you sure, Y/N? I mean you know what happened last time.”

“Yes, I remember Dean.” you scoff. “You got arrested and Sam ended up in the hospital.”

“Sweetie, we’re crooks, if everything were right, we’d be in jail.”

“Yes, but I’m not leaving your side.” You move back and cross your arms.

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

Dean hops into the Impala and starts her up. You hesitantly climb into the passenger seat. 

“Dean!” You screech as he floors Baby and peels down the dirt road. 

“Hold on. This might get a little rough.” He says matter of factually, as he expertly maneuvers the car around dips and valleys in the road with ease.

“I’m a leaf of the wind, watch how I soar.” Dean winks at you.

You laugh as he pushes the pedal all the way to the floor and the car jerks at the sudden gear shift and speeds up.

You roll your window down and let the wind blow through your hair. The adrenaline pumping through your veins is addictive. You want more. You want to be bad. You want to be caught being bad.

“Dean, where are we going?”

“Just enjoy the ride. This is going to be fun.”

Dean takes a sharp turn and you have to brace yourself against the glove compartment.

The car jars and bounces up and down. Next thing you know, Dean is doing donuts through a harvested cornfield. 

“WOOO!” “FASTER!” You scream, full of excitement.

Then as he slows down slightly, you start to crack up laughing. 

Just then you notice it. The red and blue flashing lights. You turn to look where they are coming from and sure enough. It’s the local cops.

“Gol'dam it!” Dean hollers as he whips the car around to a stop. “Time for some thrilling heroics.” Dean smiles as he pushes the gas pedal to the floor again, cutting across the cornfield away from the cop.

It’s a small town which means there’s only ever two patrol cars on duty. One Dean just left in the dust, no way he will catch us. The other, well, that’s another story.

Dean has to plow through the field’s wooden fence to get to the next road. Once back on the road, he laughs as he continues to fly down one back road then another. Zigzagging his way through the countryside to lose the cops trail.

Your high starts coming down and you realize how dangerous that was. “Maybe we should head back.”

“No power in the ‘verse can stop me.” Dean smiles as he reaches over and holds your hand.

His confidence and the feel of his hand touching yours sends goosebumps racing up your arm.

“Oh, I bet I could come up with a few powers that could stop you dead in your tracks.” You can’t help but smile as you see the surprised look on his face. “Okay, where to Cap?”

“Right about here looks good.” Dean squeezes your hand as he pulls off to the side of the road. He turns off the engine and just sits staring out the windshield.

“Dean?”

Dean doesn’t respond, but you notice his tongue slowly slides along his lower lip, making it glisten.

You lean closer to him and try again. “Dean?”

He gently bites his lip. Damn him.

You reach over to grab his chin, turn his head to look into his eyes, and plant a kiss on his lips. He pulls back, his eyes wide.

“Dean, I aim to misbehave too.” You say with your eyes full of lust.

“Oh, I’m gunna go to that special hell.” Dean mumbles as his eyes closed and his lips meet yours.

You moan into the kiss causing Dean to deepen his kiss. The adrenaline still running through your veins makes you want to move things along quicker. You want to keep your blood pumping fast through your veins. You want Dean. And you want him now.

You let go of his hand and reach over to rub against the growing bulge in his jeans as you passionately work your lips against his. He growls and you can’t stand being so far away from him. You pull yourself over onto his lap, straddling him. You kiss along his jawline and neck as you grind against him. You feel the bulge in his pants grow, harden. 

He places a hand gently on your cheek and guides you back up to his lips. His tongue glides against your lips, pleading for entry. You open your mouth, allowing his tongue to twirl and swirl around yours. You feel a growing tingling deep inside you and want more of Dean. You push your tongue against his, in rhythm with you grinding against him. Damn, his tongue can work magic. 

He reaches around, places both hands firmly on your ass and pulls you towards him, helping you to grind deeper against him. The friction of his cock pushing the clothing against your core combined with the pressure of your tongues pushing against each other is enough to make your body shutter. You run a hand up through his hair, tugging as you deepen your kiss. 

Dean grunts. “Oh, Y/N.” Dean moans barely audible.

You open your eyes for a second and see Dean in a state of pure bliss. Closing your eyes again, you kiss him, softer this time.

“Mmmm…Dean. I want you.” You hum against his lips.

At that, Dean goes rock hard between your legs and grinds you against him so that you can feel just how badly he wants you. Fucking clothes!

“Ohhh….Yes…..Ohhh….Oh…Shit! Dean!” Son of a bitch! What now?

Dean opens his eyes, surprised by you yelling all of the sudden.

“Fuck!” He quickly helps you off of his lap and revs the engine. 

He floors the gas pedal, the car spitting up gravel as he flies down the road, red and blue lights trailing behind him.

Again, Dean works on losing the local cop by weaving down country roads. After a few roads, he pulls a turnaround, effortlessly and so smooth that you would swear he must be a stunt driver. This car chase better end soon, I am so not done with him.

“Sorry, we got cut short, Y/N.”

“Oh, don’t you worry none ‘bout that. We will misbehave more real soon.”

“Oh darling, trust me, I aim to misbehave.”

“You are quite a man, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
